zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shorty1982
I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! |}-- EveryDayJoe45 (Talk) 04:36, December 6, 2009 Hey welcome to the wiki! If you have any questions, feel free to ask!'-- C2' / 00:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Phantom Take a look at the Phantom Guardian talk page. I never saw the discussion to merge the articles. If I had I wouldn't have done so. Shorty1982 (talk) 05:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Learned something tonight Learned I shouldn't try to edit articles while tired. Made some stupid mistakes. Sorry for any trouble or frustrations I caused. -Shorty1982 (talk) 06:43, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, don't worry. It's kinda our fault too, having deleted the discussion and all. Don't beat yourself up over it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 06:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) The Wind Waker Ever since I started exploring this site I've been thinking about getting a Gamecube and The Wind Waker (the newest system I own is a N64). I was at my brother's place today and played the Wind Waker on his Wii (gotta love how one can play Gamecube games on the Wii) and loved it! Sometime after Christmas I plan to go out and get myself a Gamecube and The WInd Waker for it. Shorty1982 (talk) 01:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::$100?!?! Holy cow! I was hoping to pick it up cheap from one of the used game stores around.Shorty1982 (talk) 02:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I just did the same thing and was about to post it. When I hit "Edit" I saw your response. I have no problem with buying used video games and systems, especially when it is an older system like the Gamecube.Shorty1982 (talk) 02:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::As long as it works I don't care if it's used. $30.00 for a Gamecube and $18.00 for the game,can't pass up a deal like that. Your edit got blocked twice as I was editing the page, I noticed I typoed the title and to remove the "Welcome" block at the top.Shorty1982 (talk) 02:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Well, I bought a Gamecube and Wind Waker earlier. I've made it as far as Link getting the Hero's Clothes so far. Having fun so far. Shorty1982 (talk) 17:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Spirit Tracks: Alchemy stone I have gotten it, and even used it to buy train parts.. so even if YOU can't find it in game, I'm sure you will see it on the list of train part requirements, I "believe" that I used it to buy the golden train engine with it (or something else gold), also the picture for the alchemy stone has been deleted... 01:37, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::The talk page for Treasures is a better place for this. I personally have never played the game and revert the edits because every other time someone put the Alchemy Stone on there it's been removed. Provide some proof on the talk page and I'm sure I and the other editors will stop reverting the article. Shorty1982 (talk) 01:45, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Page: Skeldritch Well, calling him a "captain" isn't going too far, considering Captain Keeta was called "Skull Keeta" or just plain "Keeta" (some even disrespectfully "that big annoying skeleton") by a lot of people I know/talked to that have played Majora's Mask. Also, in Ocarina of Time, if you have the "infinite night" cheat on, after killing 10 big Stalchilds, a big one appears, and if you want, kill 10 of those (100 skeleton heads on the wall, 100 skeleton heads... Take one down, pass it around, 99 skeleton heads on the wall) to have a freaking massively colossal stalchild appear (but who wants to kill 1000 stalchildren just to make money you can get by hacking again), and they are just the same anonymous stalchildren, no matter how big. And also, it was just a possibility, it could have been a demon commander (higher then captain) when it was in the flesh. And damn it, why does almost every contribution I have for a Wikia page get undone? I only edit on games I have with things that either happened or are very plausible (when nothing is 100% certain). Pgans12 21:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::On here you've made two contributions and, yes, both were undone. The Spirit Tracks one as they are not the same Link and the way you worded it made it sound like you were talking about the same Link. The second because mainly because I've never heard of "Captain" being shortened to "Cap" in a name. It is 100% pure speculation to guess at its rank in flesh. ::Captain Keeta is the official name of Skull Keeta and he gives Link the Captain's Hat, further proving he is a captain. What people call something has nothing to do with the etymology section, which has to do with where a name comes from. What in blue blazes does the Stalchild cheat from OoT have to do with this? Not a thing. -Shorty1982 (talk) 21:33, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Not just here, on Wikitroid, too. And it is 100 years later, as seen by Niko and a few other sources. And "Capt." is the abbreviation for "captain" (cap'n is used a few times to mean the same thing), everyone that knows about military ranks should know that much. The stalchild cheat has to do with it because it is possible to get one larger then any enemy (especially Skull Keeta and even Twinmold) and other then its health, it is the same name as a normal. And on that note, I think I'll just stick to Neoseeker's wiki pages. The community there is better for me to be. Pgans12 13:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Bipin Page: Navi Only offering grammar changes, as the sentence somehow doesn't work as is. I'm not going to get into arguments with people over how to improve grammar, so I'll let that part of the page go. (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 02:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks Thank You, I will--Phantom Zelda (talk) 22:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Phantom Zelda Hello :Sure! -Shorty1982 (talk) 02:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sky Writing Sorry about putting the link in the quote. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to. 03:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a big deal. Everybody makes mistakes. The key is to learn from those mistakes.-Shorty1982 (talk) 03:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm running for Rollback I feel that becoming a Rollback will help me be an even better contributor to Zeldapedia. If you agree please vote for me here. Doesn't seem like it's going to happen (and I understand why) so I'm striking this part out. Dragon Roost Island/Cavern No need to apologize. You made a simple mistake, that's all. You didn't realize that there already was a link farther up to Dragon Roost Cavern so you linked to it. Thanks. -Shorty1982 (talk) 23:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Just saw where you undid my revision. Now I see why you apologized. Always look to see why a revision might have been undone or something deleted before replacing it. That's why I nearly always put in an edit summary when I remove something, that way others know why. As you hopefully figured out, when I say "Already linked" I mean that I removed the link because a link to that article already exists farther up the page. I don't remove links for the hell of it. -Shorty1982 (talk) 23:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC) 1000 edits Wow. Never even noticed. I don't keep track of my edit count. Y'know, I never even noticed the huge edit count number on the top right of My Home and Talk page until I started typing this message. Thanks! -Shorty1982 (talk) 23:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Glowing Orbs (WW) What is the name of those orb-things dropped by certain (most often large) enemies after you kill them called? I've gotten Moblins, Darknuts, Morths/Morthulas, and Dark 'Chus drop them and give you much more spoils then just a normal kill. I've gotten many red and green jellies from killing a Dark ChuChu once after it dropped the orb. Anyway, thats why I put the "and/or" under spoils for the Dark ChuChu. I think a Sea Peahat (or whatever those dumb flying/swimming things with helicopter leaves on their heads) drop them too. ~Pgans 01:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) How should I know? I know what you're talking about but no idea what-so-ever as to what they are called. -Shorty1982 (talk) 01:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Well Message ::My lack of editing has nothing to do with my RFR. I've been very busy with work and all lately. I'll try to get back on here sometime soon. Thanks for your concern. -Shorty1982 (talk) 01:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC)